


hungry like the wolf

by wearing_tearing



Series: reality warping [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delivery Person Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scenting, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: One second, Bucky is kneeling beside Steve. The next, he’s flat on his back on the floor with Steve on top of him, his body giving off heat like a furnace, with Steve unceremoniously nuzzling at his neck.“What the fuck?” Bucky whispers as he stares at Steve’s ceiling, body sprawled on the floor.





	hungry like the wolf

Bucky knocks on the door, trying to balance the small mountain of large meat lovers pizzas in his arms as he waits for whoever ordered this much food to open the door. His arms are straining, and the smell of greasy pizza slices are both making his mouth water and his stomach churn.

“Oh, thank fuck you’re here.”

Bucky startles and feels his jaw drop. The man staring at him like he’s about to fight Bucky for the pizzas can’t be taller than 5’4’’, all pale skin and sharp angles, with blond hair and full lips and the brightest and most beautiful blue eyes Bucky’s ever seen.

“Uh,” Bucky starts, blinking owlishly at him. “Is this 107 Liberty Street? Steve Rogers?”

“Yes,” the man, who is supposedly Steve, nods and takes in a deep breath, already reaching out to grab the food from Bucky’s arms. “Those are mine. That’d be $75, right?”

“Uh,” Bucky says again, unsure of himself. “Yes?”

“Here.” Steve slaps a few crumpled bills into Bucky’s palm. “Bye now.”

Bucky opens his mouth, but Steve is already slamming the door shut. “Thanks, I guess,” he murmurs.

It’s not the weirdest order Bucky’s ever delivered, and when he sees Steve gave him a tip as meaty as his pizzas, well… Bucky sure hopes to see him again.

 

**

 

When an order for 5 meat lovers pizzas comes in two weeks later, Bucky makes sure he’s the one in charge of delivery. He’s been saving money to buy a new laptop for school, and Steve’s tip will help make a dent in the price.

The night air is chilly and all kinds of refreshing on Bucky’s skin. There isn’t a lot of traffic, so Bucky makes good time getting to Steve’s house. He barely has time to park his bike and open the delivery box to grab the food when Steve comes rushing out the door, surprisingly fast for someone with legs so short.

Bucky lets himself stare a little, taking in the pretty picture Steve makes under the night sky. He’s wearing gray sweats that hang low on his hips and pool at his ankles, paired with a soft-looking black shirt. The loose collar gives Bucky a glimpse of his collarbones and the hollow of his throat.

“Pizzas?” Steve asks, blue eyes focused entirely on Bucky’s hands. He takes a deep breath, nostrils flaring a little.

Bucky blinks, uncertainty slithering up his throat. He wasn’t caught looking, was he? “Yes? Steve, right?”

Steve nods, and then makes grabby hands at his order. Bucky blinks again and then hands Steve his pizzas, watching in fascination when Steve holds them only with one hand while his other one goes to his pocket.

How can someone this skinny be _this strong_?

“Here you go.” Steve offers Bucky a 100 dollar bill, flashing him a quick smile. “You can keep the change.”

“Wow, thank you.”

“No problem.” Steve turns on his heels, already halfway to his house. “See you next time.”

Bucky stands there, brows furrowed in confusion, but sure as fuck hopes that’s true.

 

**

 

Full moons always mean work.

In his year of being a delivery person, Bucky has learned people are always extra hungry when the moon is full and high in the sky. It means he barely catches a break in between runs, rushing from one neighborhood to the next, giving people their pizzas and declining invitations for him to come inside and have some fun.

“I hate full moons,” Bucky mumbles as he walks back to his bike, shuddering at the image of the middle-aged man wearing only a tiny Speedo and a hat who just invited him for a night of…

Bucky shudders again. Fuck that.

There is one order Bucky looks forward to delivering, though.

Bucky comes to the pizza house just in time to hear a call for 107 Liberty Street. He elbows his way past Clint and snatches the delivery slip from Natasha, ignoring the way she narrows her eyes at him.

“I— _10_ meat lovers?” Bucky blurts out in surprise. “He must be having a party.”

It’s the only reason he can think of for Steve to need that many pizzas. Steve’s regular order of 5 is already a stretch for someone as skinny as he is, but Bucky figures he must have a roommate or something. But _10_?

“He?” Natasha asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

Bucky flushes a little. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure,” Clint drawls, “because you fight me for deliveries every day.”

“He gives really good tips?” Bucky offers, because that’s true. Nevermind that Bucky also thinks Steve is beautiful.

Natasha points a finger at him. “I’m watching you.”

Bucky straightens and salutes her. “Yes, boss.”

The drive to Steve is filled with butterflies fluttering in Bucky’s stomach and sweat gathering at his palms. The house is quiet when it comes into view, not at all different from the other times Bucky stopped by.

Once again, the door opens when Bucky parks out front, but this time there is no Steve rushing outside to meet him.

The hairs on the back of Bucky’s neck stand on end.

Bucky walks with careful steps up to the house, balancing the pizzas in his arms. He can barely see past the boxes to the door, but he can make out Steve’s hunched silhouette waiting for him as he leans against the open door, his shadow cast by the soft glowing light that comes from the foyer.

“Pizza for Steve?” Bucky says with a tentative tone, stopping short of the front steps.

Steve’s shoulders coil tight at the sound of Bucky’s voice. His head is ducked, and the way his bangs fall over his forehead obscure Bucky’s view of his eyes. Bucky can still see the tight grip Steve has on the door and the way his other hand is curled into a fist by his side.

Steve takes a deep breath, skinny chest rising and then falling when he exhales. “Can you leave them on the floor, please?”

Bucky hesitates. Steve’s voice sounds different. It’s deep and guttural in a way that’s never been the other times Bucky was here, with a rumbling growl behind the final word. It sends shivers down Bucky’s spine at the same time it makes his heart race.

“Is everything okay?” Bucky can’t help but ask.

Steve grows even more tense. “Yes. Now, please…”

Bucky would believe him if it wasn't for the tiny tremors running down Steve’s body. It looks a little bit like he’s vibrating in place. Or like he’s holding himself back from something.

Bucky lowers his voice to a whisper. “Are you in danger? I can leave the pizzas here, pretend I’m going away, and then I can call the police.”

Steve lets out a laugh that sounds way more like a groan. He shakes his head. He still won’t look up at Bucky. “I’m not in danger.”

“Okay,” Bucky says slowly. “You still don’t look like you’re fine, though.”

Steve shakes his head again. He’s wound so tight his shoulders are almost up to his ears. “I’m—” he stops with a whine, body curling in on itself like he’s in pain.

“Steve?” Bucky lowers the pizzas on the floor, careful not to dip them when he rushes to Steve’s side.

Steve stumbles away from him and bumps into the door, a small whimper bursting past his lips when his entire body tenses and then twitches. “Don’t come any closer,” Steve warns him, voice rough and deep and like nothing Bucky’s ever heard before.

Bucky stands frozen in place, hands outstretched in Steve’s direction. “Steve?” he asks again, like that’s all he knows how to say.

“Fuck,” Steve whimpers again, head still ducked away from Bucky. “You have to run.”

“I— what?” Bucky gapes.

“You have to _run_ ,” Steve repeats with snarl, just as he takes a step back inside his own house.

“Do you need me to call for help?” Bucky offers, ignoring Steve’s warning and moving closer. “The ambulance kind instead of the police kind?”

“Oh my god,” Steve gasps like he’s in pain. His legs give out and he slides to the floor, hands braced on his knees while he tries to catch his breath.

“Woah, hey,” Bucky is by his side a minute later. “I’m calling 911. It’s going to be okay.” He’s already halfway through sticking a hand into his pocket to grab his phone and dialing when…

Well, there really is no other way to describe it.

One second, Bucky is kneeling beside Steve. The next, he’s flat on his back on the floor with Steve on top of him, his body giving off heat like a furnace, with Steve unceremoniously nuzzling at his neck.

“What the fuck?” Bucky whispers as he stares at Steve’s ceiling, body sprawled on the floor.

What the actual _fuck_?

Bucky has to be honest. He’s imagined being in this kind of situation with Steve before: both of them lying together, Steve curled up next to him, trading sweet nuzzles and kisses.

This… is not that.

Steve is the one who freezes when he hears Bucky’s voice, nose tucked just below Bucky’s ear. A second ticks by. And then Steve is scrambling away from him like he’s been burnt, crawling backwards until his back hits the wall with a loud thump.

“I’m so sorry,” Steve says, all kinds of miserable, as he rests his forehead on his knees and refuses to look at Bucky.

 _Still_.

“It’s… okay?” Bucky tries while he sits up, scrubbing a hand on his neck. He can still feel the warmth of Steve’s breath against his skin. “I’m more worried about you, actually,” he says, and then winces at himself.

 _Really,_ Barnes?

Steve seems to agree with him. It is Bucky’s stupid mouth that _finally_ gets Steve to look up at him, disbelief written all over his face.

A face that… has… surprisingly sharp teeth.

And golden eyes.

And… Bucky squints. Are those _hairy and pointy ears_?

Steve must realize what he’s done, because a second later he’s hiding his face under his hands and ducking his head again.

Hands that have _really_ _sharp claws_ in place of regular human nails.

Oh my _god_.

There’s a low whine coming from deep within Steve’s chest, and the sound wraps itself around Bucky’s heart and makes him hurt. Slowly, he reaches out a hand and lays it lightly on top of Steve’s knee, ignoring the way his finger rests on the sliver of warm skin that peeks out from one of the rips on Steve’s jeans.

Steve’s whine abruptly cuts off.

“So,” Bucky starts, not really knowing what to say. He goes with the simplest answer. “I’m Bucky Barnes.”

Steve peeks out from under his hands at Bucky, golden eyes staring at him with a mixture of despair and amusement. “What?” he asks in that deep tone of voice that does things to Bucky’s heart.

“That’s my name. Bucky Barnes. Or, well, James Buchanan Barnes. I figure you might want to know since…”

“Since you know my big, bad secret?” Steve adds with a deep sigh. He lowers his hands away from his face, sharp claws now poking at the holes on his jeans. He doesn’t push Bucky’s hand away from his knee.

“I wouldn’t say it’s _bad_ ,” Bucky tries, and has to press his lips together not to smile when Steve stares up at him like Bucky’s grown an extra head. “It’s just different.”

“ _Different_ ,” Steve repeats with so much disbelief and shock that his voice goes high-pitched.

Bucky shrugs. “I guess being a werewolf explains the pizzas.”

“Oh my god, you’re really not freaking out about this,” Steve breathes out, pink lips dropping open in surprise.

“This is not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me tonight,” Bucky admits.

Steve makes a face at him, golden eyes filled with sympathy. “That kind of sucks.”

“It’s a full moon,” Bucky tells him, like that explains everything. Although it kind of does. “Is this why you doubled your order?” he asks, and then a slow smile spreads across his face. “You were hungry like the wolf.”

There are two seconds of shocked silence from Steve before he groans and pushes at Bucky’s chest. “Get out.”

Bucky reels back a little at the strength of Steve’s touch, but grins at Steve. “C’mon, that was funny.”

“It was terrible,” Steve says. “I refuse to listen to it.”

“I thought you were having a party,” Bucky admits. “The werewolf thing is cooler, though.”

Steve shakes his head at him and lets out an incredulous laugh. “Who _are_ you?” he asks. “And how are you not running away screaming? You just found out werewolves are real.”

“I work in customer service,” Bucky answers. “Considering how polite you are in comparison to our regular customers, I’d be more surprised if you _weren’t_ a creature of the night.”

Steve chokes on a laugh, and then he sombers. “I’m really sorry I jumped you.”

Bucky straightens too, matching Steve’s serious tone with his own. Even though he didn’t mind having Steve on top of him. “I accept your apology. And if you ever feel the need to nuzzle me again, just ask first,” he says, and then puts himself out there, “I’ll say yes.”

Steve’s mouth drops open again, and Bucky has to fight the urge to lean down and kiss him. He stops himself when he sees the light flush on Steve’s cheeks and the brightness of his golden eyes and the sharpness of his teeth. Not that Bucky thinks he’ll mind having Steve nip at him with his fangs.

“You will?” Steve asks, voice soft and catching on a low growl.

“Yes,” Bucky says with a small smile. His heart is racing in his chest, which he’s sure Steve can hear.

“I like that.” Steve smiles at him, fans poking at his bottom lip. “You smell really good.”

It’s Bucky turn to blush now. “Maybe we could do that sometime? I’m not working this weekend.”

“Yeah.” Steve keeps smiling. “You know where I live.”

“I do.” Bucky laughs a little, squeezing Steve’s knee with his hand. “It’s a date.”

 

**

 

“Something happened,” Natasha says when Bucky comes back, her lips curled up in a knowing smile.

“Did your crush invite you to his party?” Clint asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nope,” Bucky says, and then smiles when when he adds, “But we’re going on a date this weekend.”

With a laugh, Bucky accepts Nat and Clint’s high-fives.

He can’t wait to see Steve again.

 

**

 

It is still a full moon on the Saturday they agree to have their date.

Bucky takes an Uber to Steve’s place, spending the ride either fidgeting with the hem of his black henley or the zipper of his leather jacket. At least he went for his comfy worn-out pair of jeans instead of the skinny pair that clings to his everything. It means that tightness of the fabric doesn’t add to the nerves building in his stomach.

Steve is waiting by the door when Bucky climbs out of the car. He smiles at soon as he catches sight of Bucky, plump lips twitching up at the corners like Steve’s not sure of if it’s okay for him to be there. Which is just dumb, in Bucky’s opinion. Steve probably heard the car before they even came around the corner, and the fact that he’s already waiting for Bucky is just him being efficient.

 _Or he’s really excited to see you_ , Bucky’s brain supplies.

One or the other.

Bucky gets his answer when he gets to the door, in the form of Steve giving him a sunshine smile and curling a hand around the front of Bucky’s shirt and tugging him inside. Bucky laughs and lets himself be led in.

“Hi.” Steve glances up at him, blue eyes flashing gold for a second.

“Hey.” Bucky tentatively raises a hand and cups Steve’s cheek, smiling when Steve gives him a pleased rumble and leans into the touch, breathing him in. “You doing okay?”

Steve nods. “The first night is always the hardest.”

“That’s good,” Bucky murmurs, thumb tracing softly at Steve’s jaw. “I mean, it sucks, but I’m glad you’re okay now.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and grabs Bucky’s by the hand, linking their fingers together. Bucky tries to ignore the way his heart flips, but the smile on Steve’s face makes it impossible.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go anywhere,” Steve tells him as he walks them to the living room. “I hope you’re okay with eating in? I cooked.”

“Really?” Bucky grins. “Nice. What did you make?”

Turns out Steve is an incredible cook. Bucky is sure he’s died and gone to heaven when he takes a bite out of the juicy steak Steve’s prepared, the rich flavors bursting on his tongue. Steve looks entirely too pleased with himself while he watches Bucky eat. Bucky thinks it’s a good look for him: the smug smile, the glinting eyes, the way his chest puffs out with pride.

They talk while they eat dinner, regular first date stuff about what they do and where they work, their families, and their favorite TV shows. Bucky learns that Steve is an artist during his free time and owns his very own bookshop specialized in… rather obscure novels. Bucky tells him about going to school for his bioengineering degree and working part time with delivery, all the while trying to keep himself from asking about Steve’s magic books. They chat and laugh and find out they have quite a few things in common, from their love for old movies and passion for hiking to being sons of single mothers and not liking bullies.

When dessert is done and their plates are clean, Steve takes Bucky by the hand again and leads him to the living room. His couch is big enough to fit four of them, with a ridiculous amount of throw pillows and a couple of quilts draped over it. It looks cozy as hell and Bucky can’t wait to sit down and snuggle up to Steve.

Only that doesn’t happen.

Steve puts at least two feet of space between them on the couch before queueing up Netflix. His eyes are focused on the screen instead of Bucky and there’s a muscle in his jaw that keeps ticking.

Bucky sighs. “Steve.”

“Yes?” Steve slowly turns his head to Bucky, tilting it to the side. It’s little wolf-like move that looks equal parts cute and slightly disconcerting.

“I told you,” Bucky starts, “all you have to do is ask.”

Steve stares at him for a few minutes, and then he takes in a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut. Bucky tries not to squirm in place. He can already feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he’s sure Steve can tell.

“Isn’t it…” Steve bites at his bottom lip, sharp teeth making dents on his skin, “weird?”

Bucky gives him a pointed look. “Not if I like it.”

Steve opens his eyes at that, blue flickering to gold once again as his lips curve into a smile. “Yeah?”

Bucky leans in a little. “Yes.”

Steve lets out a low laugh and ducks his head. He glances up at Bucky from under his lashes. “Bucky?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Can I scent you?” Steve asks with a shy smile.

“Yes.” Bucky smiles back and opens his arms. This time, when Steve tackles him, it is with an open laugh from Bucky and his arms wrapping themselves around Steve’s body. Steve nuzzles his neck and breathes him in, letting out that pleased little growl that Bucky’s come to like so much. “Okay?”

Steve hums and sniffs at him, too busy mouthing at Bucky’s pulse point to bother with verbal answers. Bucky shivers and holds on to him, letting himself card his fingers through Steve’s fine hair, and giggling every time Steve’s fangs nip at his skin.

“What do I smell like?” Bucky asks after a few minutes, content to serve as Steve’s own personal pillow.

“Sweaty,” Steve replies with a deep inhale, lips brushing softly against Bucky’s jaw.

“Hey!” Bucky protests, not knowing if he should be offended or not.

“‘S good,” Steve slurs, sounding a bit like he’s drunk. “Really good. And citrusy, like fancy shampoo.”

Bucky better fucking hope so. He spends a lot of money on haircare products to get his hair as soft and as shiny as it looks.

“That’s it?” Bucky asks.

Steve presses his nose right under Bucky’s ear and breathes him in. “And like pizza. You always smell like pizza.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bucky groans, torn between embarrassment and amusement. Of course he fucking smells like pizza, ugh.

“I like it,” Steve tells him with a kiss to Bucky’s neck, soft and sweet.

Bucky swallows hard. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, now pressing a kiss to Bucky’s jaw.

“Would you say…” Bucky breathes out, fighting back a whimper, “...you like it so much you could—”

Steve lifts his head up and glares down at Bucky. “Don’t you dare.”

“ _Eat me_?”  Bucky finishes it off with a grin.

Steve bares his teeth at him and growls, all sharp fangs and golden eyes and cute little hairy ears. Bucky laughs and pulls Steve close with a hand on the back of his neck. At the first bump of their noses together, Steve’s growl completely cuts off.

“Oh,” Steve says, breathless and like he can’t quite figure out how they got here.

“Can I kiss you?” Bucky asks as he nuzzles their noses together.

“Yes,” Steve says, but doesn’t wait for Bucky to make the first move.

When they kiss, Bucky is the one who lets out a whine. The kiss starts out soft and chaste, but with a nip of Steve’s teeth against Bucky’s bottom lip, it quickly turns messy and deep. There’s still no hurry to it, just a slow burning heat that grows and settles into something comfortable between them.

“Wow,” Bucky says when he pulls back, lips tingling and face flushed.

Steve smirks down at him, lazy and smug, like a wolf that finally caught his prey. He leans in for another kiss. “You taste just right, in case you were wondering,” he says with a peck to Bucky’s lips.

“Good to know.” Bucky laughs a little. “Now, come here and kiss me again.”

Steve laughs and does as he’s told.

It’s the best first date Bucky’s ever been on.

And, two years later, when he and Steve say their vows under the moonlight, it turns out to be his last.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/post/177525470126/hungry-like-the-wolf) ✿


End file.
